Staff and Admins
'Overview of the Staff and Admin ranks:' Staff and Admins oversee the operation of the server by moderating, assisting players in various ways, and generally making sure the server runs smoothly. Some examples of duties performed by these ranks may be Kicking, Banning, Checking Griefs, Rating and Promoting, and various others. 'List of active Staff and Admins:' ''Admins: *Zachbora *Lakersreloaded *Dosycool *Rockgeek *_No_Life_King_ *iamtylerharlow *Hypuhrr Staff: *Coolmankimo *Applebule5 *Circleight *Iandrum 'How to get assistance from a Staff member: Ask a staff for assistance by following this outline: Say the staff member's name, and ask your question very clearly in the same sentence. Staff do not enjoy it when their names are called over and over with no question present. Follow the above format, and a Staff member will assist you whenever possible. '''Guidelines for assistance: Staff + will assist with Rating, checking on griefs, and cuboiding (under reasonable circumstances, we will not cuboid a large area, and will not cuboid when there is alot of lag). Staff will not give out items, spawn mobs, or ban players without appropriate evidence. Please be courteous to staff members when asking for help as we get many requests at all points in the day, and if requesting cuboids, please have corners set for the area you need cleared. 'Staff Biographies and Rating Philosophy:' Zachbora: lakersreloaded: Dosycool: Rockgeek: _No_Life_King_: iamtylerharlow: Hypuhrr: Hypuhrr has been on the server since May, and swiftly began going through the ranks. He built a higly rated bank to get Vip, which was lost in the July 4th incident, and then built for a fellow admin, _No_Life_King_, in his city Hunedoara to earn Vip2. After taking a break mid summer, he returned to the server and became a very helpful person contributing as much time and effort as he could. He was promoted to the Architect rank for work with a fellow member, Cheesus_Crust, and various other server deeds. As an Architect, he hosted many contests for the builders of the server to please the community. He soon got Staff and was then made Admin soon after. He now assumes a similar role as ZachBora, dealing with plugins, map corruptions, and memory leaks behind the scenes. Rating Philosophy: I will never promote someone asking for a rank. Always use good block choices and creative designs when building. I extremely love fantasy style building, and tend to rate builds higher that fit my favorite theme. Lastly, being a nice member of the community is essential to earning a promotion from me. If I here anything bad about you, it will be difficult for you to be promoted. Coolmankimo: Applebule5: Circleight: Iandrum: Iandrum has been on the server since Feburary, but took a break from late March - mid May. He built the Amusement Park that now resides in Magneta City, as well as multiple towns, and has contributed to various community projects. He became Staff on October 21, 2011, and is currently hosting the Pwegoserver Grand Championships of Building (when he has time to play). Rating Philosophy: I love when people do their own thing, and build what they truly want to build, however, I will '''NOT '''Promote when there is no interior in a building. I feel interior either makes or breaks a build. Other than that, good material selection, and creativity will get you a promotion in my book. Category:Ranks Category:People